sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Akabayashi Rubi / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Akabayashi Rubi's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family Parents *'Akabayashi Ayane:' Ayane is not just the calm spot of the family and co-owner of the Feather Bell, she is also, of course, Rubi and Robin’s mother. She wants both to help at the Feather Bell equally, so none of them feels left out or treated badly compared to the other. Ayane is calm and nice but gets angry easily when Rubi tries to skip her shift, knowing that Robin has to do it for her. Ayane is usually the one who punishes the girls, especially Rubi. Though Rubi really loves and looks up to her mother, she is more similar to her father. *'Akabayashi Daisuke:' Daisuke is the skilled cook, co-owner of the Feather Bell and only male of the family. He has the power to decide over important things. However, he is often too busy with the Father Bell, so he misses important family meetings. He can get impulsive fast but more often, he tries to avoid hectic and thinks that everything will go well. After work, he likes to slow down and let his family do the work at home, even though, as a chef, he likes cooking. Even though they’re not seen much together in the show, it can be said easily that Rubi is very similar to her father. Akabayashi Robin Robin is Rubi’s younger twin sister and exact opposite of her. While Rubi likes sports and everything not girly (plushy things not included), Robin is really into fashion and totally against sports. However, both are very passionate at the things they love and get angry when it is offended very fast. This causes them to fight a lot. But a fight always goes the same way. One twin makes the other mad, regrets it later and apologizes to the other. That usually happens to Rubi, who is probably the stubborner twin of them. Also, Robin gets curious very fast and always wants to know Rubi’s secrets, even though it could bring her in danger, like when she wanted to find out about her secret. Other Relatives *'Miyazato Akira' - Akira is Rubi’s cousin, who is about seven years older than Rubi. Akira’s family once lived in Hisakata. So he and the twins were close when there were younger. Then his family moved to Kyoto. Now, they see each other very rarely and are really happy when they get a chance to meet again. Judging from his attitude, he is way more childish than Rubi and Robin and likes to make jokes about them. Friends Scarlet Scarlet is Rubi’s fairy partner and the source of her powers. When they first met, Rubi did everything to protect Scarlet, even though she was pretty shocked that Scarlet was able to talk. Ever since that day, Scarlet is seen with Rubi and knows quite much about her and her personal life. Rubi and Scarlet also care much for each other, shown in Episode 34, where Scarlet tried to help the Cures with Rainbow Heart Hurricane to rescue Rubi from the power of darkness. Yuuki Ririan Ririan was born in the Nankō Ward of Feather Castletown, which is very close to the Asagao Ward, where Rubi and Amber come from. So they have known each other for their whole life, been together forever, or at least, that’s the way it feels. Ririan usually know what Rubi wants to say and sometimes feels like she could read her mind. She really cares for Rubi and her future, that’s why she and Amber try to help her with her study problems, but no matter how much they try, she never gets better. Besides that, Rubi and Ririan have a normal friendship, in which they like to tease each other or the third party of their friendship, who is Amber. Adding to that, they are usually always seen together, hanging around together and are a pretty perfect team together. They know how to cheer the other up the best and can understand their feelings like no one else. Tachibana Amber Since Amber comes from the Asagao Ward, just like Rubi, she has known her even before they became friends, even though she doesn’t remember that time. Their friendship consists of a three-people-friendship, where the third friend is Topaz. Amber and Rubi have a more complicated friendship than she and Topaz. After all, Rubi is the sporty girl who has nothing left for fashion, even refuses to wear skirts at all costs. Amber on the other hand, is the stylish fashion expert who doesn’t understand sports at all. She is the reason why Rubi wears the girls’ uniform at school and not the boys. She told Rubi that she can’t walk around like the boys, it’s already enough that she acts tougher than some of the boys she knows. Besides that, Rubi and Amber have a normal friendship, in which they like to tease each other or the third party of their friendship, who is Topaz. Adding to that, they are usually always seen together, hanging around together and are a pretty perfect team together. They know how to cheer the other up the best and can understand their feelings like no one else. Minotori Ema When their school had to be renovated, the “Shiro students” had to move to the Nijiiro Middle School where they had to get along with the “Nijiiro students”. As captain of the basketball team, and since Yoshida-san told her to, Rubi took a group of Shiro students and showed them around. One of them was Ema, with whom she got along very well. They then were attacked and Ema transformed. Which kinda forced Rubi and Ema to get each other known better. Each other and their friends. Rubi and Ema seem to have many things in common, especially their love for sports. But Ema is still better in studying than Rubi and would really like to help her with that. Besides that, she of course also enjoys to make jokes about her, which are not meant to be mean of course. Aoba Sapphie Rubi and Sapphie seem to be very good friends, even though Rubi sucks at everything Sapphie is good at, like music and languages. They are both the ones with the most troubles at school. Both are rather bad at school and need help to understand things that seem too complicated for them. Rubi has the sporty spirit, while Sapphie has the tomboyish personality, so the two fit perfectly. They like to challenge each other. Especially Sapphie loves to challenge Rubi, even though she knows she has no chance to win against her. It has also been said that Sapphie is faster than Rubi, making Sapphie the fastest of the group. Rubi and Sapphie also seem to be the most impulsive and easy to tease. They also enjoy teasing others in team work and are rarely seen teasing each other. Amashiro Kiyomi Kiyomi highly respects Rubi for her passionate attitude and the fact that she would never give up. Due to her gentle nature, Kiyomi also tends to tell the others not to tease Rubi about her studying troubles. Like Robin, Kiyomi is the exact opposite of Rubi. However, Kiyomi seems to be the exact, exact opposite. Not just their personalities but also their powers and attitudes are exact opposites. While Kiyomi respects Rubi, she wants her to keep herself out of all the sporty things. Kiyomi has no skills in sports and with that also no strength in civilian. This worries Rubi much, since she can’t understand how someone can be that ‘weak’. She tries to get her to play with her or train with her but Kiyomi always refuses to, in a gentle way of course. Nobumoto Rosuke Like most of the others, Rubi is very unpleased about Loo being around with them so much. It’s not that she thinks he’s pure evil, it’s more because she can’t trust him. However, she is not as closed to him as Sapphire, so she warms up towards him rather fast. However, Rubi still tends to fight with him a lot. Mostly because he gets annoyed of her attitude and enjoys to provoke a lot. But she can’t stay mad at him long because she’s not the unforgiving kind of person. Later, it is shown that Loo acts towards her slightly different than towards the others. Judging his behavior, he acts like an older brother towards Rubi, which might be because Rubi kinda resembles one of his sisters. Momozaki Rikka Rubi and Rikka are very much the same. They don’t just have similar names but also similar attitudes. As both get super excited over things and are very passionate. Also, both have a hard time to understand things. However, for Rubi it’s the school stuff, while Rikka just doesn’t get some things. Rubi also shows to be a fan of Rikka, even before she came the Feather Castletown for the first time. Though Rikka is the older one, Rubi enjoys the fact that she is a Pretty Cure senpai towards Rikka and wants to teach her as many things as possible. However, Rikka is way more energetic than Rubi and likes to push Rubi to hurry, while Rubi likes to take things easily. This kinda annoys Rubi. Itou Ami At first, Ami was angry at Rubi like she was angry at all of the other angels, because she blamed them on not saving her family. After she talked with Rubellit about the topic and transformed into Pretty Angel herself, she apologized to the Angels for being so mean to them. Then she started warming up to them and Rubi even told her to call her by her first name, since they were in a team and there’s no formal thing about it. Ever since that, Ami and Rubi have become good comrades and even better friends. Ami really looks up to Rubi’s cooking skills, since she’s pretty much a failure in anything that is related to the kitchen. References Category:Relationships